


"Fine. I'm still mad though."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lingerie, Makeup Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Juice imagine based on "TiO" by Zayn, please?"





	"Fine. I'm still mad though."

Juice stared at you as you swiped the cotton pad over your eyes, wiping away the day's liner and shadow. You gently rubbed the pad along the bottoms of your lashes, removing the mascara before tossing it away and grabbing another to start taking off your foundation. You could feel his eyes on you. It was impossible not to. There were practically holes on the back of your head as he stared you down, waiting for you to finish your nightly routine before he asked if you wanted him to leave for the night. 

Your recent days had been nothing but fights, his stress from the club boiling over into his personal life and being constantly directed at you. Every little thing you did would annoy him and a new argument would spur. He didn’t mean to; he knew it wasn’t your fault. The stress and frustration of the gang war they had found themselves in shortened his fuse and tonight had been the night that you had finally snapped. After a nice and loud disagreement, you’d stormed to the room and gotten ready, finally taking up your friend on her Friday night clubbing idea. You’d sang and danced and drank and laughed the anger away, but as you stood there cleaning your face, that scrutinizing look in Juice’s eyes as he watched you, you felt it all surge back. 

“What the fuck are you staring at?!" 

Your harsh tone caught Juice completely off guard, a couple of seconds before he was even able to register that you’d said something. 

"Fucking chill. I’m just waiting for you to finish taking that shit off your face so we can talk." 

"You don’t need for me to finish, talk now." 

He stood up from the bed and slowly made his way into the bathroom, to you. He stayed behind you as you finished removing the rest of your makeup. 

"Shits been bad with the club and I’ve been taking it out on you. I know I shouldn’t, I don’t mean to. I don’t even realize I’m doing it. I’ve just got so much shit on my mind that I stay working about and you distract me from that. Which is good, I know that, I just feel like I’m out of control and I try to gain that back. You’re always supporting me and staying by my side. I don’t give you enough thanks or appreciation for that. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll try to keep everything as relaxed as possible. I’ll talk to you more and keep you in the loop. I promise." 

You continued rising your face and patted it dry before turning to face him, arms crossed.

"Fine. I’m still mad though." 

Juice nodded and reached for you, running his fingers along your arm.

"I know you are. And you have every right to be." 

He stayed quiet after that for a couple seconds, his fingers slowly trailing from your arm, over your wrist, and off your hand until his fingertips were grazing along the curve on the underside of your breast. You eyed him, not wanting to give into him after how rude he had been earlier. But his words were enough to sway you.

"Take it out on me. Do whatever you want." 

Your brow arched and Juice smiled, knowing he had you.

"Anything?" 

"Anything." 

You nodded slowly and smirked yourself, knowing exactly how you were gonna punish him.

"Fine. Go sit on the bed.”

He did without you needing to tell him twice. You followed him out, coming to stand before him as he sat at the foot of the bed, staring at you as you began to run your hands along the body he loved so much. If there was anything Juice hated, it was being restricted from touching you. Tonight you were going to use that to your full advantage. 

You swayed your hips softly and reached to grab the hem of your dress, lifting if slightly before pulling it back down and doing it again. Juice quickly realized what a mistake this was, to let you have anything that you wanted. It was rare that you would tease him and when you did, you weren’t usually mad. On a good day, you’d have him begging quickly, needed in to touch you. He had a feeling that your right this morning was not going to have you taking pity on him. After a few more tantalizing second, you finally pulled the dress up to your hips, exposing the red lace garters you were wearing. Juices’ mouth watered at the site, his eyes locked onto the satin panties you wore. 

“I had bought this lingerie a couple days ago and I was gonna wear them for you but since you had to be such an ass, I figured I’d just wear them out and be sexy for myself." 

You pulled the dress off the rest of the way, tossing it onto the bed before resuming running your hands along your body. Juices watched you intently, a bulge already growing in the crotch of his cargos. Your bra was the next to go, the straps slowly sliding down your shoulders as you exposed your breasts to him. He bit his lip and eyed you, his fingers gripping at his pants over and over again as he fought the urge to reach out and touch you. He groaned harshly though as he watched you slip your finger into the waistband of your panties at your hips and begin to slowly toy with them. 

Sliding one side down you exposed your mound slightly before pulling them back up much to Juice’s dismay. You smiled at his sounds of frustration, happy that you had won. With that, you turned around and gave him your back before bending over and slowly pulling your panties down over the swell of your ass. You chuckled softly as you heard Juice let out a harsh breath when all of you was exposed to him. You were only 3 feet in front of him and yet in that moment, you were too far. Feeling like you had your fun, he lost his will and his arms surged forward dragging you towards him. You allowed him to pull you and smirked, holding your panties up by your finger in front of him. He didn’t waste any time in grabbing them from your hand, balling the, up and pressing them to his face, his eyes closing as he took in a deep breath. You swallowed, the action vulgar and yet you found yourself throwing and aching for him. You didn’t have time to say anything though as he tossed your panties to the side and gripped your hips, spinning you to give him your back again before he pushed you to bend over in front of him. 

"Am I forgiven?" 

"Not yet." 

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the right side of your ass.

"Gotta fix that then.”

You laughed but couldn’t respond after, your mouth now hanging open as he buried his face into you from behind, his tongue writing out his apology.


End file.
